


A Handy Job

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Traits, Anxiety, Bickering, Blushing, Cunt Tease, Depression, Dialogue, F/F, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Horny Teenagers, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm, POV First Person, Power Dynamics, Public Hand Jobs, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Shyness, Size Difference, Teenagers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: A lone magicat is just trying to catch a break after a day of draining tasks.Her impromptu break quickly gets interrupted, much to her dismay. Or purrhaps: desire?--------My second OC story.Follow up of the events of the first one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Handy Job

I glanced up towards the sky. My life still sucks but... over the past week, I’ve at least had someone to talk to. I adjusted my mane and exhaled. Indie is surprisingly bearable. Calm, honest... big... I shook my head to clear my mind. Sure, she’s rough around the edges... really rough. And, far from perceptive. But... she’s nice. Though... I’m still worried I may have latched onto the first person to not treat me like trash.

I swiftly glanced to the sides. Good. Still alone. That latest transfer of troops sneak in here or other alleys all the time for a quick fuck. Bit annoying, but I can’t do anything except slink away when that happens. At least Indie is open to ‘late night girl time’. Pretty sure I’ve gotten some things across to her. She’s started to ask for consent before her erh... ‘sessions’. I fidgeted in place. Apparently she gets less, but better sex.

I count that as huge win! I might even be ready for my first time if this rate keeps up. I rubbed along my arms. I still can’t believe I kissed her last night... wasn’t my first granted, but it was exciting. She’s not that impressed by it... that said: she doesn’t really have lips so... I tapped my foot impatiently. Maybe I should rub one out? I’m getting a bit fuzzy inside thinking of her. I feel really safe around her.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. My ears at full attention. No... I might end up yowling. It’s a waste of time unless I’m in just the right mood anyhow. Ugh, hate how hard it is to sync my mental and physical mood. Orgasms are pretty shit unless I can get both aligned though. How come everyone else at this place have seemingly no issues with that? They just... do it! Is it me there’s wrong with?

I bit my lip, sliding a hand down my pants. I could rub the mons a bit at least, to feel warm inside. I placed a finger on either side, sliding up and down the mon. Rubbing those nice spots near the top. I gave them a push, that gave a nice tingle. Lonely nights have let me explore and perfect this over the years. “Well, well, well~” the familiar voice came out of nowhere. Startled, I leapt into the air with a yelp.

I landed on my feet, fight of flight going into overdrive. After the initial shock, I glanced up at Indie. She was next to me, shooting me a smug grin. HOW is she so fucking quiet?! She’s built like a barn! I swiftly and subtly slipped my hand out of my pants, flustered. She slowly grasped my wrist and yanked it up. She leaned in and sniffed as I squirmed uncomfortably. 

“Sotis, I’m slow, not daft~” she mused. I wriggled my arm free and averted my gaze. My cheeks only glowing brighter. “Did I come at a bad time?” she asked in a softer tone. “N-No... I was just...” I shuffled in place. “W-Where’s your suit?” I sputtered. She eyed my suspiciously. “It’s at maintenance. I can do that myself, but... why take extra work?” she smirked. I hesitantly smiled back at her.

“So... why were you trying to crank one out here? This ain’t a good place.” She asked. “Especially with how shy you are.” She added teasingly. I finished my crimson look, awkwardly clearing my throat. “I wasn’t...” I trailed off. “L-Look! I was just touching myself!” I squeaked. She quirked a brow. “Yeah, that’s how it’s done.” She said sceptically. I covered my face, mewling audibly in embarrassment.

“Okay, yes... I WAS touching myself, but not for that purpose!” I exclaimed. “I just wanted to get aroused, to get a buzz going!” I huffed and pouted. She tilted her head, quizzically licking one of her eyeballs. “Why would you want to start something like that and not finish?” she inquired. “You were very clear that you wouldn’t want to have sex unless both sides got off.” Great, she recalled my rant from prior this week.

I hugged myself. “Look... I just... I have issues getting in ‘the mood’, okay?” I murmured. “It would be a crappy finish, so I just want to feel nice for a bit before I go back to work...” I sighed deeply and drooped my head. I barely picked up that she kneeled down. “Oh, I think I can arrange that~” she said huskily. Wait, what? Before I had time to mull over what she meant, she pushed me against the wall.

My tail shot into the air along with my ears. I squeaked as my breathing picked up rapidly. The fuck she doing? I stared at her wide eyed. “Please fluffy, I see the way you look at me when I take charge~” she cooed. I grit my teeth and glanced to the side. I am not a big fan of her pet names for me... but I don’t want to say anything in case I’d offend her... I whimpered softly as she pressed her arm against my collar bones.

“Let’s try something new...” She whispered. “I’ll get started, and: All you have to do... is tell me to stop~” she cooed gently, brushing through my mane. Wait, what? I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off as something groped my delicates. I gave a high pitched mewl in response, freezing in place. I clenched my eyes shut and shivered. She wouldn't lie about this... I think. I could feel her through the fabric...

She began to knead my mons as I inhaled sharply. Did I want her to stop? ... yes? I exhaled shakily. This felt really good... and I was barely erect. I opened my eyes and was met by her reassuring gaze. “You need a little push kitty~” she murmured. Her hand slid up over the brim and then down my pants. I shivered at the cool touch. Her fingers were just... pressing against my pride. “I-I don’t know...” I trailed off, shivering. 

“If you’re not ready; Just tell me to stop~” she reiterated cheekily. I reclined against the wall. Dang this was low... I swallowed anxiously. Why is my body synced to this? ... maybe she had a point? My knees got weak when she took charge... was she trying to push me along? ... maybe that’s what I need? I flinched as she stroked along my length. Her finger was longer than my entire slit, making it easy to avoid the claw.

My teeth chattered. I wasn’t scared, just nervous. I mewled as she pushed against my clit with her thumb. A swirling bubbling began to build up inside me. All I had to do was say no... She started to grind against my clit in a circle, dragging her knuckle between my folds simultaneously. I clenched my fists and started panting. I-I’m not sure I can muster up the strength to tell her to stop...

I’m not entirely against this... it feels good... sparks of excitement shot out from my flesh as she expertly stimulated my nethers. The warmth in my tummy swirled faster. Am I really letting this happen? Right here? Right now? I thumped my head against the wall. I purred hard. I’m already halfway up the ramp... would be a shame to get off now... would this be one of those ‘I told you so’? 

To be honest... I don’t think I care. It’s about time I indulge myself. I briefly snapped to attention, nervously checking if anyone was here aside from us... nope, empty. It’s just the two of us. Good... I need to set some limits. My back began to arch. “I-I’m gonna...” I gasped. She moved her arm, placing her hand over my mouth. Clever girl... she had been listening. She nudged my clit rapidly until I tensed up.

I yowled into her hand, a muffled scream barely filled the alley. The sensation in my abdomen popped, washing out throughout my body. My eyes rolled back as I bucked my hips. My legs almost gave out as my muscles clamped down. She held firm against my clit, not moving. She’s good... especially for just guessing. My walls contracted a third time. I lunged forward as best I could.

I wrapped my arms around her arm. I hugged tightly as I shook. I wanted to nuzzle her, but I couldn’t budge a cm as her hand covered my mouth. As the last of my orgasm finished washing over me, my limbs gave out. My vision blurred for a moment, and when I came too, I found myself in her arms. That... that had been a good first sexual encounter. Granted, only a handjob and... not very personal...

But, maybe that’s what made it special? ... I really hope I’m actually more into sensual sex... I tried to catch my breath, still quivering. Apparently I’m into being topped by strong women... as long as it’s not mutually inclusive... I’d like to try to lead sometimes, along with some gentle romance. I’ll just have to see when I’m finally ready for some actual sex... or well, more personal sex. This still counts but...

I wouldn’t say a handjob really cuts it as a ‘first time’. First sexual encounter? Sure. But not first ‘sex’. I’d need some vulva to vulva for that... or at least oral... and a mutual exchange. “There you go... was that so bad?” she whispered coyly. I scrunched my nose. Not sure what to tell her. “T-Thank you...” I murmured after what felt like an eternity. I’m still a bit mad at her for doing that... even if I enjoyed it.

I would have opened up to her... eventually. Like: Sheesh... it’s only been a week. She put me down playfully with a grin. “Sooo... how was it?” she asked teasingly. I crossed my arms and pouted. “You’re really cute when you do that~” she whispered. My cheeks heated up once again as I tried to calm down. It was difficult to be mad at her as the endorphins surged through my veins. My head was in the clouds.

“You didn’t have to do that...” I squeaked. “No. But, you didn’t have to accept it either~” she said sweetly. Oh! You did NOT just do that! I took a deep breath. “I-I told you I was gonna tell you when I was ready!” I huffed. “Well, maybe you needed a little nudge in the right direction to become ready?” she suggested innocently. “Look... you know how I feel about sex...” I mumbled bashfully.

“Yeah. Which is exactly why I did it. If you weren’t comfortable with it, you’d have told me off~” she stated, ruffling my hair. Ugh, I hate to admit that she might be correct... “J-Just... don’t do that again, please?” I whimpered. She smiled and nodded. “Sure. I don’t think I have to do it more than once anyhow~” she noted and clicked her tongue, winking at me. What’s that supposed to mean?

“You know where to find me.” She got up and started walking away. She looked over her shoulder at me. “Oh and: Only the first one’s free sweetie~” she said with a sultry glance before heading off, her tail swaying seductively. I stared at her intently as she left. Welp... she is most definitely going to lure me into the sack with her. I steadied myself against the wall. I... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t at least partially look forward to it...

I let out a groan and slumped to the ground. Why do I have to be so ignorant when it comes to these things? I can’t tell if I’m being manipulated, or if she’s trying to help me. I feel... warm. I squirmed as I grit my teeth. I don’t like how fast my body just kinda... shut down. Blood just rushed down there and made me take it. Granted, I loved every second of it. But this can’t be healthy, can it? 

... I will be SO mad if this turns out to be my preference. Now I  **really** hope this is just my body crying out for affection. My lower lip quivered. I just want to be loved... I began to tear up. I scurried off behind a container. No-one had ever found me here. I hissed, fighting back the sobs. An unpleasant tingle ran down my legs. Why can’t I just be happy? My heart wants me to trust her. Surrender my body to hers. 

But... am I anything more than a novelty to her? She crossed the lines and brought me to my knees. She made me cum like it was nothing. And I was too weak to prevent it... did she even know? I shivered. Great. Now I feel shit for feeling good. I wiped my tears. I took a deep breath. Is there anything I can do to find out? My mouth twitched slightly upwards. I mean... if she wanted me fucked, I’d already be screwed. 

I have no real means to stop her. If she wanted up in my cooch, she’d be there by now. I had nothing to lose by trusting her. My heart is pretty much jaded by now anyhow. I managed to smile weakly. Maybe she just wants to see me smile? Even if just for the reason of getting into my pants, that’s still nicer than anyone else has ever done for me. I should just focus on what  **I** can get out of this. 

I want to go to bed with arms around me. Even if I wake up on my own, I’ll cherish the night. I’ll have to believe in love. I got goosebumps as I shivered. I just hope she won’t get disappointed in me if I whiff our first time... what if I freeze up after I cum? I was in no condition to reciprocate after the event today. My eyes were heavy. I shouldn’t sleep but... I curled up and leaned against the wall. 

You learn to rest wherever at this place. And, I know it’s picky but... I kinda wish she was warm blooded. She’ll be great during summer, but she makes it hard to have someone to seek warmth at. In fact, she literally saps my body heat... but, I don’t even know what I’m on about right now. I put a hand to my chest. I’m just going to ride this fuzzy feeling before it goes away. Hopefully won’t be ‘freezing my nips off’ cold when I wake up. My eyelids fell as everything slowly slipped away.

*


End file.
